User blog:Bioniclejaller/LEGO Universe First World Idea - Castle
<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>> Next update in: Friday, February 3rd, 2012. NOTE: This update will include info and SOME models (designed by me and Simon). Recently, I have been designing a Castle world for LU. I saw concept art for LEGOs Castle world...I decided I could make it better and bigger, combining the different Castle themes together. I have been rebuilding models on LDD (I have even made my own: a bridge to cross a river) and creating a plot, areas, NPCs, weapons, and more! I wish (if the PS is released) to become a developer (no, not a mod). I love designing worlds and such. But I would like to see what everyone thinks of this one first. I have not completed it yet (it is still being created) but I have drawn a map (which I will scan and post it here later). Please Read and I will accept any feedback! I also need a name for it unless you like the name "Castle". The world hopefully will eventually become at least 10x bigger than Ninjago Monastery! (I hope though). It will be released over many months (probobly equalling 3-4 years at most) featuring many missions, achievements, and more! This world will have much to do (when fully released, if someone that has never played the world, goes to it, It should have around 3-4 days of 12 hour gameplay). I hope the world will feature 5,000+ missions and 2,000+ Achievements when the world is fully released. I also hope that when it is fully released that the level cap will be raised to 70. If there is a spot where I need info (i.e: need name), then feel free to help me add one. Enjoy! NOTE: I am currently designing abilities for Rank 4...Check back soon! LEGO Universe Castle World Areas *Landing Area *Farmyard *Village *Barred Woods (This will be released later) *Barred Ocean (released later) *Barred Field (released later) *Barred Mountains (released later) *Sentinel Outpost New Features *Blacksmithing (You need different types of metals for the blacksmith to forge you different types of weapons) *Fighting (If you attack and enemy or minifig, they can attack you back, and you my start dueling) *PvP *Jousting (in minigames) *Crop Growing (on properties) Enemies *Skeletons (white) *Dark Skeletons (black) *Maelstrom Skeletons (purple-black) (released later) *Dark Knights (released later) *Mercenery Dwarf (Can carry axe, mallet, or double-axe; drops lots of coins) (Unknown Release) *---NOTE: I need help with more enemies to be released in the first Castle update (if it happens)--- NPCs *Plexis Grapple (Nexus Force Soldier) *Rook Cruit (Nexus Force Soldier) *Trek Furino (Venture League Scout) *Meyer Muckrake (Paradox Scout) *Augie Ninewells (Assembly Scout) *Bullet Mullet (Sentinel Scout) *Farmer (need name) *Farmer's Wife (need name) *Boy *Girl *Dell Eccus (Village Cook) *Blake Smith (Village Blacksmith) *Village Vendor (need name) *Ram Steed (Knight) *Knight 2 (need name) *Knight 3 (need name) *Knight 4 (need name) *Knight 5 (need name) *Knight Leader (need name) *Random Villager 1 *Random Villager 2 *Random Villager 3 *Random Villager 4 *Random Villager 5 *Random Villager 6 *Communications Beacon (To Vanda Darkflame) *Communications Beacon (To Duke Exeter) *Communications Beacon (To Hael Storm) *Communications Beacon (To Dr. Overbuild) *Sentinel NPCs (1-5) Map Will be uploaded later... Minigames *PvP (need name) (will be released later) *The Final Joust (in this joust, you battle enemies) (will be released later) *Royal Joust (in the joust, you battle another player type) (will be released later) *Village Foot Race *Castle Survival I (will be released later) *Castle Survival II (will be released later) Properties *Castle Small Property (need name) *Castle Medium Property (need name) (will be released later) *Castle Large Property (need name) (will be released later) *Castle Xtra-Large Property (need name) (will be released later) Minerals (for Blacksmith) *Ore - Gotten from Ore rocks *Iron - Gotton from Iron rocks *Steel - Bought from Village Blacksmith *Bone - Gotton from Skeletons *Dark Bone - Gotton from Dark Skeletons *Wood - Gotton from cutting down trees *Obsidian Gotton from rocks *(feel free to comment if you can think of more minerals!) Gems *Diamonds - Gotton from rocks *Emeralds - Gotton from rocks and Skeletons *Rubies - Gotton from rocks, Skeletons, and Dark Skeletons *(feel free to help me add more!) Seeds (To plant on props) *Corn Seeds *Carrot Seeds *Apple Seeds *Wheat Seeds *Orange Tree Seeds *Potatoe Seeds *Cabbage Seeds *Blackberry Seeds *Blueberry Seeds *(feel free to help me add more!) Tools (to help plants seeds on props) *Water Hose *Water Bucket *Shovel *Spade *Hoe *Gardener Suit Food (Gives life, shield, and imagination; is gotten from harvesting crops) *Apples *Carrots *Cabbage *Blueberries *Blackberries *Potatoes *Oranges *Wheat *Corn Pets (When these (none others) are placed on props, they act as farm animals) *Cow *Chicken *Sheep *Pig *Crow Weapons *Knight Sword *Skeleton Scythe *Skeleton Flail *Knight Axe *Knight Bow *Skeleton Lance (Jousting Only) *Knight Lance (Jousting Only) *Vanda's Katana *Duke's Sword *Hael's Cutlass *Overbuild's Saw *Paradox Nightlasher (Can be bought in Nexus Tower) *Sentinel Energy Spork (Can be bought in Nexus Tower) *Venture Slitherstriker (Can be bought in Nexus Tower) *Assembly Zapzapper (Can be bought in Nexus Tower) Faction Gear Released *Space Marauder Rank 4 *Sorcerer Rank 4 *Shinobi Rank 4 *Knight Rank 4 *Samurai Rank 4 *Space Ranger Rank 4 *Buccaneer Rank 4 *Daredevil Rank 4 *Adventurer Rank 4 *Engineer Rank 4 *Summoner Rank 4 *Inventor Rank 4 Information on the 3rd Faction Specialty Valiant Weapons Paradox Nightlasher *Attack: 3+4+3 (Attack Type: Throwing) *Off-hand Skill: Summon a Horseman to aid you in battle! (Imagination cost: 6) (Attacks range from 3D - 5D) *Charge-up: Throw both Shurikens in front of you dealing 5 damage to enemies (Imagination cost: 2) Sentinel Energy Spork *Attack: 3+4+4 (Attack Type: 2-handed Sword) *Off-hand Skill: Summon a bolt of energy from space dealing 30 damage to a targeted area! (Imagination cost: 6) *Charge-up: Charge up, then send out a line of electricity doing 5 damage to an enemy! (Imagination cost: 2) Venture Slitherstriker *Attack: 4+4+4 (Attack Type:2-handed Sword) *Off-hand Skill: Summon a snake to aid you in battle! (Attacks range from 4D - 6D) (Imagination cost: 5) *Charge-up: Shoot poison at an enemy! (Damage: 6) (Imagination cost: 3) Assembly Zapzapper *Attack: 3+3+4 (Attack Type: Ranged) *Off-hand Skill: Create a console than calls down missles on a designated area doing 27 damage! (Imagination cost: 7) *Charge-up: Fire a homing bolt of imagination dealing 6 damage! (Imagination cost: 3) This is what I have now. I am still working on the missins, achievements, items, models, and more! Please, feel free to comment below! While you are waiting, I have created some models for the world. These will NOT all appear in one update but they will appear sometimes (I had to...substitute some pieces: my flex tool isn't working.) LEGO Universe Castle World Models *LEGO Universe Castle World Model Pack 1 -Bioniclejaller Category:Blog posts